


After 10 years

by BeBrave_NeverStopMoving



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, New York, New York City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving/pseuds/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving
Summary: Many thanks to fangirl6202 for permission to translate ^^~~Не знаю, специально ли это, но эта работа похожа по сюжету на один рассказ О. Генри





	After 10 years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After 10 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820736) by [fangirl6202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202). 



> Many thanks to fangirl6202 for permission to translate ^^
> 
> ~~
> 
> Не знаю, специально ли это, но эта работа похожа по сюжету на один рассказ О. Генри

 

 

 

 

Полицейский спускался по пустой улице Нью-Йорка и что-то насвистывал себе под нос, проходя мимо домов и прислушиваясь к звукам машин вдалеке. Ночи, подобные этой, он любил, хоть погода сейчас и была неважная: слегка моросило, а холодный ветер заставлял поднимать воротник куртки, но зато улицы были более чем безлюдны, ведь никому и в голову бы не пришло гулять сейчас. О да, одиннадцать вечера было определённо его любимым временем, когда город устал, но ещё не спит. Нью-Йорк никогда не спит.

Он уже успел пройти мимо нескольких закрытых учреждений, когда услышал какой-то странный шум в темноте. Там. И там действительно виднелся силуэт мужчины, скорее всего молодого, который облокотился о дверь уже много лет не работавшего ресторана. Вряд ли парню было больше тридцати. И полицейский, повинуясь долгу, направился прямо к нему.

Приблизившись, он заметил, как парень резко вскинул руки вверх. Не дав полицейскому даже слова сказать, он заговорил:

— Хей, порядок, офицер. У меня есть важная причина ошиваться здесь ночью.

— Правда? — в голосе защитника порядка и благополучия слышалось неподдельное любопытство, — и какая же?

— Договорённость, — ответил парень, — договорённость _десятилетней давности._

Именно в этот момент мимо проехала машина, и фары на мгновение осветили мужчину. Подозрения полицейского подтвердились — он был молод, лет двадцати пяти, со светлой, молочно-белой кожей и кофейного цвета глазами. Взъерошенные волосы пепельного цвета выглядели так, словно их никогда не расчёсывали. Длинный белый шрам рассекал левую щеку вплоть до уголка глаза. Воротник его пальто, нереально дорогого и качественного был также поднят от ветра.

— Это место, — сказал парень, указав на здание неподалёку от них, — когда-то было неплохим рестораном. «У тетушки Эм».

Офицер кивнул:

— Так и было, пока они не закрылись пару лет назад из-за нарушения санитарных норм.

— Хммм… Это ужасно. Ведь здесь подавали лучшие бургеры на многие мили вокруг. В любом случае, когда-то давно, около десяти лет назад, я жил здесь. Когда мне было шесть, отец ушёл из семьи, а ещё через год мать и сестра погибли. Я остался совсем один, учился жить на улице, пока меня не подобрала одна милая семья, когда мне было где-то десять. Джексоны. У них был сын, Перси, на два года старше, чем я.

Парень улыбнулся белоснежной улыбкой, вспоминая всё это.

— Мы быстро сошлись с ним и были лучшими друзьями. Ну ладно, он был моим единственным другом. Хотя временами он был просто жуткой сволочью. Всегда такой весь из себя отзывчивый. Но я всё равно любил его. Просто со временем моя братская любовь переросла во что-то менее… платоническое… — он умолк и потёр рукой шею так, что стала заметна простая золотая цепочка со словом «Soldatino», написанным красивым шрифтом. — Когда мне уже было пятнадцать, неожиданно объявился мой отец. Он всё это время жил в Новом Орлеане вместе со своей новой дочерью, Хейзел. Папа говорил о том, как он пытался найти меня очень-очень долго. Конечно, так как формально он был моим законным опекуном, суд постановил забрать меня от Джексонов к отцу. Моя последняя ночь в Нью-Йорке пришлась на восемнадцатое августа. День рождения Перси. Мы устроили праздничный ужин, чтобы поздравить его и попрощаться со мной. А под утро мы дали друг другу обещание. Обещание, что через десять лет в это самое время в этом самом месте встретимся вновь.

— А как же Новый Орлеан? Вы прижились там?

Молодой мужчина пожал плечами:

— Этот город душил меня. Он не подходил мне… Отец и сестра старались мне помочь. Они действительно любили меня, и мы прошли через всё это вместе. Конечно, у меня были некоторые… проблемы в школе. Я ввязывался в драки, а тамошняя обстановка только побуждала учиться бить других. Все говорят, что Нью-Йорк ужасный город и все дела, но именно Новый Орлеан закалил меня и сделал из меня того, кто я есть. Очень, очень много раз я хотел вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк, обратно к Джексонам, _к Перси_ , — он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, — я подожду его ещё полчаса. Если я знаю его действительно хорошо, он придёт, — парень мрачно усмехнулся. — Знаете, что самое смешное? Я абсолютно не помню, как он выглядит. Всё, что осталось у меня в памяти, это его потрясающие зелёные глаза.

Полицейский медленно кивнул:

— Удачи вам. Передайте этому парню, Перси, мои поздравления с днём рождения.

Парень кивнул ему в ответ:

— Обязательно, офицер. Хорошего вечера.

И полицейский ушёл, насвистывая что-то весёлое, оставив Нико наедине со своими мыслями. Придёт ли Перси? А вдруг он забыл про это обещание? Десять лет— это очень долгий срок, чтобы что-то помнить. Слишком долгий.

Спустя десять минут он услышал совсем рядом с собой шаги, сопровождающиеся голосом, звучащим очень счастливо.

— Нико? Это ты?

Нико выпрямился, резко обернувшись на голос. Его сердце билось очень часто, а сам он ощутил резкий приток адреналина, бьющий по венам.

— Перси? О, слава богам, а то я уже начал––

Огни очередной пронёсшейся мимо машины осветили собеседника Нико. Это был блондин с голубыми глазами и очень чисто одетый. Но вовсе не на это обратил Нико внимание. А вот то, чей вид заставил его передернуться — это пистолет, прикреплённый к ремню.

_Полиция._

Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Нико побежал в сторону города на спринтерской скорости.

— Эй! — это прокричал тот самый незнакомец, и он явно был близко к Нико. — Прекратите бежать!

Но Нико все бежал и бежал, пока не очутился посреди переполненного тротуара, расталкивая людей и прислушиваясь к шагам преследователя.

Парень знал этот район Нью-Йорка как свои пять пальцев. В конце концов, жизнь на улице имеет свои плюсы. Ещё через несколько домов будет аллея, куда легко можно попасть из––

Вдруг чьи-то руки обхватили его за талию, а их счастливый обладатель толкнул Нико лицом на землю. Голова парня с неприятным звуком стукнулась об асфальт под чьи-то вопли

— Николас ди Анджело, — сказал мужчина, доставая наручники. Он надел их на запястья Нико, даже поинтересовавшись, не слишком ли они жмут. — Вы арестованы за многочисленные взломы кредитных карт, два ограбления банка и умышленное убийство Уилла Соласа. Н––

— Смерть Уилла Соласа — это несчастный случай! — воскликнул Нико, сплёвая кровь. — Я не знал, что мой сообщник зарядил настоящие пули. Я никогда не собирался никого убивать.

Полицейский странно на него посмотрел и поставил парня на ноги. Он зачитал Нико все его обвинения, а тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать преступления.

— И ещё одна вещь, — проговорил офицер, доставая откуда-то листок бумаги, — у меня есть записка для вас от капитана Джексона, — на этих словах у Нико кровь застыла в жилах, а дышать показалось непосильной задачей.

— Джексона? — прошептал он, широко раскрыв глаза. Мужчина кивнул и протянул ему бумажку.

Нико прочёл записку три раза, семь, девять раз. Хотя уже первого раза было достаточно, чтобы его плечи затряслись, а слезы безостановочно потекли по щекам. Но он очень старался держать голову прямо, даже когда приехала машина копов, чтобы забрать его.

Успевшая собраться толпа взволнованно наблюдала, как Нико затаскивают в машину. Как только ей они отъехали, мысли Нико вернулись к записке. И этот момент его сломил. Сломил до конца, и Нико давился рыданиями.

***

_«Нико._

_Я пришел то самое время, как и обещал. Я так ждал этого момента, так хотел увидеть тебя и вспомнить, как ты выглядишь, смочь наконец поцеловать тебя, как я хотел это сделать с тринадцати лет. Ты мне всегда очень нравился, и прошедшие десять лет я все так же любил тебя. Но когда мимо проехала машина, я увидел твое лицо. Это было лицо самого разыскиваемого человека Чикаго, Далласа и Сиэтла. Что с тобой случилось, Нико? Что случилось с моим храбрым войном? Ты убил человека, Нико. Это уже не тот маленький мальчик, которого я знал._

_Я практически не сделал ничего. Я постарался просто уйти. Но моя работа — помогать этому городу, и я буду это делать. Но я не смог заставить себя выдать тебя полиции, выдать тебя самому себе. И я попросил лучшего сотрудника в отделе сделать это за меня. Мне очень жаль. И мне бы очень хотелось сказать, что я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь тебе, но это было бы неправдой. Мне придётся просто признать то, что мальчик, в которого я влюбился, это не тот человек, которого я видел сегодня у ресторана Тётушки Эм. Мне жаль, что всё вышло именно так._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Капитан Перси Джексон»_


End file.
